gyeefandomcom-20200214-history
Cannye Treasure
Cannye Treasure is a place that is accessible by tapping Wesley on the left side of your butler in the airship. In there, you can do the following: *Purify and Unlock Chests *Redeem Rupor's Autograph Shards and Guardian Statues *Go on a Treasure Hunt Chest Purification When you finish certain story quests, daily quests, or Arcana Tower, you may get Shadow Chests. To open these chests, you have to place them in one of the available slots that rotate around Wesley, and then wait the required amount of time for purification before opening them after the time has ended. There are 5 kinds of chests, each requiring different times to unlock and containing different number of rewards. *Exquisite Chest: 2 hours, 2 rewards *Rare Chest: 4 hours, 4 rewards *Special Chest: 6 hours, 6 rewards *Epic Chest: 6 hours, 6 rewards *Legendary Chest: 8 hours, 8 rewards The content of these chests are: *Common Gyee Insights *Gyee Insights *Cool Skin Coupons Redeem Packs When you tap on Wesley in the Cannye Treasure room, you can exchange your collected Rupor's Autograph Shards and Guardian Statues. All Rupor Shards and Guardian Statues are removed at the end of the week, so make sure to use them! Rupor's Autograph To redeem a Rupor Autograph, you must assemble a full set of 9 shards from number 1 to 9. Alternatively, you can use the Common Autograph Shard to substitute any missing shards. Each time you redeem, you get a set of 5 rewards that include a combination of the following: *1-2 Rupor Images *50-150 Chaos Flux *2 Express Passes *1-2 Snacks *1 Perversion Tracker You can redeem up to 10 times per week. Guardian Statues To redeem Guardian Statues, you must assemble one of the sets that is listed on the right side. Each set contains a fixed reward. You can redeem up to 10 times per week. Sending/Exchanging Shards and Statues You can send and exchange Rupor's Autograph Shards and Guardian Statues with people in your friend list. When you send a Rupor Shard or a Statue to a friend, you will be given a 4-digit confirmation code. You need to give the code to your friend (via chat or otherwise) so they can enter the code to accept the gift. When exchanging, simply select the Rupor Shard or Statue you want to send, and the one you want to receive. Unfortunately you cannot see which Shards and Statues your friend currently has, so you may need to coordinate with them via chat. Treasure Hunt Treasure Hunting is a feature accessible by clicking the map on the top left of Cannye Treasure room. To gain map pieces, you have to tap on your desired map piece on the left side, and then fight one of the sets of enemies listed on the right side. The higher difficulty enemies have a higher chance of giving you map pieces, and when they do it's always 2 pieces. *Easy: 20% chance *Medium: 45% chance *Hard: 65% chance Once you have a full set of a map, you can tap the Treasure Hunt button to the left to enter the Treasure Hunt map. Inside the Treasure Hunt area, you can walk around and place detector, which will tell you how close you are to the treasure. When you're close enough to the treasure and place the detector, the chest will become visible, and you can open it to get the reward. Upon opening the treasure, you will automatically exit the area. If you exit the Treasure Hunt area without finding a chest, the map pieces will not be consumed.